olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Copperfield
"We are Demigods, half-human, half-god. If it weren't for our human side, we'd be completely god. It's our humanity that makes us the way the we are; for better or for worse." -Jack Copperfield to Liam Tristan (Meeting Family in San Jose ) Basics *Son of Jupiter *15 years old *Portrayed by Chris Hemsworth Background Life Before Camp Jack Copperfield was born in Salem, Oregon, to one Marie Copperfield. Jack's father is unknown though, Marie always told Jack that his father had left their family long before Jack was born. Seven years after Jack's birth, Marie remarried to Joshua Brown. He was an okay man, but something about him didn't sit right with Jack. Joshua had a child before marrying Marie, Stephan Brown. Stephan was three years older than Jack and always picked on him, eventually, it lead to violence. When Jack turned thirteen, he joined a local Camp, he wanted to be a leader. He helped people as much as he could, but it couldn't stop him from not leaving. Marie didn't care for him, Joshua ignored him, and Stephan abused him. So Jack packed up his few belongings, and left. Never to look back. He wanted a family who would except him as a natural leader. Getting to Camp Jupiter Meeting Liam Tristan After running away from home, Jack stumbled into San Francisco. Upon descending into the town Jack ran into a young boy around Jack's age who was revealed to be Liam Tristan, who went by Tristan. They became instant friends and Tristan offered Jack to come to his house for an evening of relaxation, this turned into it being a more permanant thing. Having dinner of Jack's first night in Tristan's home, an evil creature intruded and forced Jack and Tristan to flee into the nearby forest. Saved by Clancy, Lucius, and Darrien While in the forest, three Demigods came to assist Jack and Tristan; Clancy , Lucius , and Darrien . Darrien went to help the fallen Tristan up while Clancy and Lucius fought the monster. After fighting the monster, another horde of monsters were spotted approaching them. Jack organized a temporary plan and instructed everyone to do their part. They slowed the advancement of the monsters, but not entirely. Lucius urged them to go, and he stayed behind to hold them off. Meeting Family in San Jose After leaving Lucius behind, the group left for a relative's of Clancy's house. Upon reaching the manor of the Sol Family, they were admitted entrance after a brief questioning by Martin del Sol. It was at the manor that Jack found his ring/sword, Levitas. Martin confided in Clancy and gave him recommendation letters for the whole group. Minimal sleep was had by all that night, and Jack spent most of it training. They left on a long car ride when the sun broke over the horizon. Arrival at Camp Jupiter Jack and the group, when arriving at the Caldecott Tunnel, they were met by Frank Zhang who questioned them but eventually let them in as monsters came down upon them. The trip across the Little Tiber sparked a contest between the demigods who tried to get to the other side as creatively as possible. Jack and the group met with Reyna, the praetor of Camp Jupiter. She investigated the group and looked at the recommendation letters. Deeming them worthy of camp, she sent them off to the augur, Octavian. Octavian was on Temple Hill and read the rough futures of the new-comers to camp, seeing them fit for camp, he let them in. Life at Camp War Games Training After Defeat Sneaking into the Greek Camp P.T.S.D. (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) After being brutally tortured by Dutch, Jack now suffers from PTSD and has a tendancy to not trust people as easily. Clancy as invested time into trying to find a cure for Jack, but Jack's "attacks" come more frequently and more brutal. There is no way for them to predict the episodes of PTSD, it can even be in battle. An Unknowing Coincidence Brian Wood Stopping Hannibal While hanging out with Clancy, Jack and Clancy go to investigate the Camp's elephant (Jack had never seen one before). The elephant got angry and broke out of it's cage. Jack and Clancy chased it down and stopped it's rampage until Praetor Reyna came to the seen and eased the animal until it's proper caretakers were able to take Hannibal back. Proving an act of Valor, Reyna promised Jack and Clancy their first stripes. Joining the Legion On Olympian RPG *'October 24, 2011' - Joined Olympian RPG Relationships Jack is currently not in a relationship with anyone. Friends *Clancy Ward - Son of Apollo (Roman) *Gary Hound - Son of Apollo (Greek) *Erin Peake - Daughter of Poseidon *Brian Wood - Son of Bellona *Liam Tristan - Son of Ceres *Darrien Peake - Son of Neptune Enemies *Jacob "Dutch" Epperson - Son of Hermes. After kiddnapping Jack and torturing him, Jack never had a fondness for Dutch. Siblings *Jason Grace - Jack has not yet met the infamous Jason Grace, but he has heard of him. To Jack's knowledge, Jason and Jack are the only Sons of Jupiter right now. *Alex Courtenay - Jack has met him once under false pretenses and was present during the abuction of Jack. *Benjamin Smith - Jack has not met him since he is at Camp Half-Blood. *Thalia Grace - A Huntress and the lieutenant to Artemis, Jack has not yet met Thalia. Signature Category:(Roman) Demigods Category:Children of Zeus/Jupiter Category:(Male) People Category:People Category:Demigods Category:Camp Jupiter Campers Category:Original Characters Category:Members of the Third Cohort